


srkn：Honey Butterfly

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: bandパロ / R18 / 160629-1804xx





	srkn：Honey Butterfly

　　「風磨……。」

　　中島聲調憂愁，軟黏的語尾拉得長長的，一個誇張的嘆息之後唱作俱佳地倒向鄰近對方的沙發扶手，漂亮的臉枕在手背上，大大的眼裡醞釀著些許水氣，以最完美的角度由下往上對風磨眨了眨眼。

　　「嗯？」

　　然而當事者顯然相當習慣了對方這般的注視，隨手拍拍手邊的小腦袋，手裡回應訊息的動作絲毫沒有慢下；像每一回家裡的小型犬蹭來時的應對，既沒有多加理會，也並不是棄之不理的冷漠。

　　「我好像戀愛了。」  
　　「那個民謠小鬼？」  
　　「是勝利！」

　　名字倒是記得挺快的嘛。風磨的視線從手機螢幕挪出了幾秒看向中島，眼前卻是一頭滿臉委屈的幼犬，彷彿連雙耳與尾巴都隨著情緒垂下，軟綿綿地趴伏在手裡。

　　「然後呢？」風磨的聲音放軟了些，低低慢慢的，「我不記得你是會在這種事情上猶豫的人啊？」  
　　「我也想要體驗一下為情所困的哀愁嘛。」

　　ふうまのバカ！

　　明明是隻難搞的貓，裝得倒是挺像狗的。風磨習以為常地收回手，看著他的相方氣呼呼地縮在沙發另外一端──而門板正好在此刻被推開，仍身著夏季制服的少年毫無聲響地出現。

　　「你倒是出個聲啊……。」  
　　「總覺得好像不是該說話的氣氛……。」勝利摘下口罩，眨眨一對貓眼，「發生什麼事了嗎？」  
　　「沒事沒事。這傢伙經前躁鬱。」  
　　「經、經前躁鬱？！」  
　　「啊、上次忘了問。雖然你是用吉他手的名額進來的，不過我們團人太少了，還是需要偶爾頂一下別的位置。」也沒管勝利的混亂，風磨兀自放下手機，繼續問：「我會貝斯、中島是琴……。」

　　勝利跟著風磨比劃的動作變換著視線，乍看之下就像跟著逗貓棒打轉的小貓，換到中島身上時還得到了一個WINK。風磨冷靜地無視這一切，將話題繼續。

　　「所以果然還是想要鼓手呢。你會嗎？」  
　　「鼓的話，倒是練過爵士鼓和太鼓。」不過感覺不是風磨くん要的……，勝利默默地吐槽了自己的回答。  
　　嗯。風磨想起了對方履歷上的藍調、民謠與爵士，好像也沒一開始那麼驚訝了。「那還會其他樂器嗎？」  
　　「法國號？」  
　　「……渋いっすね。」

　　後來風磨還是給了勝利鼓的譜，說有底子應該學得快，改天找別團的鼓手來帶帶看好了。勝利撓撓頭，倒也接受了這般過份隨興的主意，就這樣開始第一次的練習。

　　那是一個帶著厚重水氣的下午。厚厚的雲層累積在灰色的天空，卻連一點風也沒有。

　　大概是暴雨前夕。下午進門時店長懶洋洋地說。

　　不夠透氣的練團室裡籠罩著一層薄而緊貼肌膚的膜，以至於才過了三分之二的時間，一旁的中島已經像泡過水般，連髮梢都滴著汗，即使是眨眼的小動作都能滑下幾滴豆大的水珠。

　　「今天就先到這裡吧。」

　　風磨放下麥克風，扯扯被汗水浸溼而貼在肌膚上的Ｔ恤，看來也有些難受。勝利吐了口氣，點點頭，拿起錢包，想趁雨來之前到便利商店買飲料。他們的練團室位於平時表演的LIVE HOUSE的地下室，店裡幾乎只有賣酒，對未成年的勝利來說，大概就是這點不太方便。

　　風磨收完了樂器換了衣服，拎著包就要往外走，中島趴在沙發椅背問：「今天這麼早？」  
　　「就只能幫你到這裡啦。」風磨靠在門邊笑，擺擺手就要出門，「不要嚇到小朋友啊。」

　　才不會呢！

－

　　再回到休息室的勝利渾身溼得比練團時的中島還誇張，狼狽地推開門，走過的軌跡盡是水痕。

　　「竟然在回來的路上下起暴雨……。」孩子半是埋怨地往書包裡翻出了毛巾，只是溼得太徹底，反而不知該從何開始。  
　　「剛剛店長不是就說了會有大雨嗎？」中島另外抽了條乾淨的毛巾蓋上對方的小腦袋，語氣裡有些無奈的笑意。  
　　「明明出去的時候還沒開始下的……。」

　　孩子沮喪的樣子實在太像小動物了。中島伸手貼上那張小小的臉，在雨水洗禮之後像沾了光源，一閃一閃地。又長又翹的睫毛被水氣襯得更突出，濃眉加重了孩子那端正的英氣，一雙清澈的貓眼眨呀眨的，對上他的視線──連脣形都美好得令人嘆息。

　　「勝利……」  
　　「健人くん？」

　　整個室內都失去了聲音。孩子沉默的注視被中島擅自當作默認，另一手環住對方纖細的腰，臉就開始向前靠了。有那麼一瞬間中島已經開始以為這將是他們之間的第一個吻──然而就在距離只剩最後幾公分之際，勝利終於伸手擋住了他。

　　「……太近了。」  
　　「是嗎？」中島滿臉無辜地朝孩子眨眨眼，已經能夠稱為性騷擾的雙手沒有收回，只是不再靠近。「勝利，為什麼想加入我們呢？」  
　　「喜歡的人……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「或者說單戀的對象。」而勝利又退了一步。聲音細不可聞，甚至沒有分毫情緒變化──搭上那張過份端正的臉蛋，簡直就像洋娃娃一樣。「那個人，喜歡吉他手。我想成為能夠吸引他目光的存在。」  
　　「那麼，那個人看見勝利了嗎？」  
　　勝利搖搖頭，有些不好意思地苦笑起來。「還不成氣候呢。」  
　　「真是浪費。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「這麼漂亮的孩子。」

　　勝利退了一步，那他就往前一步。一退一進之間，中島已經將對方困在自己與牆面之間，修長的手指撥開孩子偏長的瀏海；他拉起了最完美的笑，甜得猶如蜂蜜，美麗純粹的金黃色夾帶上等的芳香包圍世界。

　　退到盡頭的勝利並沒有表現出任何的慌亂，抬起那張小小的臉，貓一樣的大眼對上了中島的，乾淨無瑕，筆直得近乎銳利。

　　「漂亮的、明明是健人くん才對。」

　　而孩子笑了。朝他伸出手，只差一些就要碰上臉頰──卻在最後一刻停下，唯有臉上好看的笑放肆地侵蝕視線。中島喜歡漂亮的東西，容易被長得好看的人吸引，而最大的弱點──則是迎面而來的直球。

　　噗通。

　　簡直就像初戀的純情少女。熱度一口氣爬上雙頰，說不明白的混亂將思緒攪成一攤爛泥。看漂亮可愛的男孩子因為自己的戲弄而手足無措向來是他的惡趣味之一，只是反過來連他也慌了手腳還是頭一回。

　　噗通。

　　明明就只是連觸碰都稱不上的小動作，他卻狼狽地沒了聲音。中島有些懊惱自己一時的疏忽，想要再伸手，孩子卻已經溜出視線，站在門口規規矩矩地道別了。

－

　　中島的小男孩狩獵期。

　　風磨靠在吧檯邊，懶洋洋地望向不遠處的沙發區，杯裡的冰塊隨著動作搖搖晃晃，玻璃杯在移動間與他的戒指碰出細微的響聲；而中島正滿臉壞笑地將松島壓在沙發上頭，不知道在對方耳朵邊說些什麼。另一桌還坐著才被逗得滿臉通紅的長妻和谷村，寺西躲在門後似乎正在觀望情勢。

　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「就是你看到的意思。」

　　如同女性每個月都會有個脾氣暴躁的時期，中島的話，大概就是需要定時從喜歡的獵物身上得到治癒。嗯，像是看看你們掙扎之類的。風磨瞥了勝利一眼，自顧自飲去手裡半杯酒，顯然對眼前的鬧劇沒有太大興趣。

　　「以後也會輪到你的，不用擔心。」  
　　「這才是需要擔心的吧。」  
　　「是這樣嗎？」

　　風磨勾起唇角，拉起平時常見的笑法，不再多說什麼，舉起手裡的酒杯與他的茶杯一碰，便飲去全部，向把檯內的老闆又要了一杯。

　　「你在進來之前，沒有聽過那傢伙的……種種事蹟嗎？」  
　　「聽說過。」孩子乖巧地點點頭，和現下的畫面顯得相當格格不入。「那風磨くん呢？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「幾乎每一個新進團員，最後都因為對那個人出手而離開。」孩子像貓一樣。慵懶而優雅，不疾不徐地道出一字一句，「那風磨くん呢？」  
　　「……你這傢伙。」風磨眨眨眼，神情複雜，「根本就沒有看起來那麼單純吧。」  
　　「風磨くん不也比看起來溫柔多了。」

　　他們之間又恢復一片靜默。勝利喝了口茶，懸在高腳椅前的雙腿晃啊晃的，身上的制服襯衫沒了領帶，袖子胡亂推到手肘上方，在明顯尺寸偏大的版型襯托下更顯孩子氣。

　　人就是種會下意識以貌取人的生物啊。

　　「沒有。」風磨不著痕跡地吐了口氣，聲音低低的，混著本人特有的嗓音，在一片嘈雜的空間裡繞著圈。「不管是我還是那傢伙。」

　　在一起的時間太久了，久得足以令他們認清，對彼此來說，保留最後一道防線才是上上策。他們可以是彼此的半身、理所當然的存在；相反地，也容不得些許的偏差，只要一點點──只要那麼一點點就足以扼殺對方。

　　他們都太膽小了。在嘗試之前就雙雙停在警戒線之前。直至今日，風磨仍想，那個人需要的並不是令彼此毀滅的關係；所以他們一起走到了這一天，所以那個人對他毫不保留──因為只有他不會對那個人出手。

　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「嗯。」

　　而孩子卻沒有再往下問了。面無表情地看著眼前一片混亂，從風磨的角度望去，只有那長長的睫毛隨著眨眼搧起的陰影一晃一晃，精緻的臉蛋裡讀不出任何情緒，乍看之下簡直像是沒有生命的洋娃娃。

　　孩子好看得令人嘆息，纖細的身材與嗓音還夾帶著長大之前的青澀，連偶爾會消失的尾音與抬頭看人的角度都那麼惹人憐愛；和中島認識了這麼多年，對於對方的喜好，就算不是百分百、少說也能掌握到八成，少年從上到下無一不符那個人的品味，幾乎可說是一百分。

　　然而除了最初幾回的接觸較明顯之外，後來的中島卻大幅收斂了。即使是今日這般空閒的集合日，寧可對其他人出手也不願意再靠近勝利的範圍之內，和過去每一次的情況都大相逕庭。

　　實在太詭異了。

－

　　「踢到鐵板了？」  
　　「他有喜歡的人了。」

　　中島窩在他的雙人座沙發上，手肘靠在一邊的扶手撐起身體，一腳踩在反方向的扶手，一腳交疊在上，緊身的布料包覆全部，毫不吝嗇地展露一雙長腿的曲線，自大腿開始破開的設計逐一暴露惹眼的白。

　　「然後呢？」  
　　「沒有然後了。」

　　哼。

　　大概還聽見了這麼一聲不滿的悶響。能讓狩獵期的中島保有如此壞的情緒狀態，連風磨也不禁感慨起那新來的民謠美少年罪孽之深重。

　　不過或許也不單單只有那孩子的關係吧。

　　某種程度算得上手腳相當快的中島，意外地對這種事情特別敏感；即使是打著狩獵期的名號，每一個下手的對象也都是對中島有著一定好感的人，雖然程度深淺不一，但經常是掙扎到一半便半推半就地屈服了。

　　那個人對於被愛有著超乎想像的執著。

　　和按照喜好行動的他正好相反，中島是不折不扣的模範生──對每一個人都好，總是笑臉迎人，即使有些獨生子的嬌氣，也努力地對大家溫柔。如果有一天去問那些接觸過中島的人，大概只會得到相同的形容詞。

　　（優しいだよ。あの人。）

　　那個人把自己的心捏成一塊一塊，好像企盼給出去的每一份愛情都換回一些些好意──只是中島每一次給出去的都是血淋淋的真心，所以才更容易下意識逃避沒有希望的空洞吧。風磨是這麼解讀的。

　　他站在中島面前，雲淡風輕地道：「正好。他不會對你出手，你也下不了手。這一次總算能留住人了。」  
　　「……風磨這時候的壞心眼，真是一點都不體貼。」中島的視線始終沒有從手中的文庫本離開，自當中傳出的嗓音倒是滲了幾分孩子氣的埋怨。  
　　「開玩笑的。」好像家裡那年幼的妹妹鬧脾氣的樣子。風磨伸手覆上眼前的黑髮，揉揉對方還未造型過的髮。「想做什麼就去做不就好了。你的任性又不是第一天的事情。」

　　中島難得地沒有掙扎也沒有回嘴，在他的動作間瞇起眼，隨著一字一句而抬起臉，一對水亮的大眼眨了眨，好像張口想說什麼，卻什麼聲音也沒有發出來。風磨揉亂了對方的髮，藏在之中的耳夾時而被日光燈反射出亮光。

　　在短暫的沉默之中，是休息室的門被推開了。勝利揹著書包與吉他停在門口，眨眨一對無辜的貓眼，彷彿隨時要開口問，自己是不是又打擾到了他們。風磨率先收回手，在小貓逃走前先一步將對方拎了進來。

　　「等會兒就要彩排了，別亂跑。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「你要穿制服上？」  
　　「咦？不行嗎？」  
　　「……雖然我是說過衣服隨意就好這種話。」  
　　「表演用的衣服的話，我有帶的。」勝利放下扛在身上的東西，輕巧地溜到中島身邊，問：「健人くん還好嗎？」  
　　「嗯？」被問的當事者沒聽懂問題，漫不經心地應了聲單音，將髮撥回原來的樣子。  
　　「不介意的話，請收下這個。」金黃色的小瓶落在了中島的手裡，小貓連笑起來的神情都像人偶一樣，沒有任何死角，不管從哪個方向看去都漂亮得不得了。「聽說是對嗓子很好的蜂蜜，也可以用來泡茶。」

　　上次的練習到最後，中島確實是啞了嗓子。風磨靠在門邊，看著他的相方連接過瓶子的動作都帶了幾分藏不住的呆滯，覺得一切或許並不如對方所預想得那麼壞才對。

－

　　他們的團沒有規則。或者說他們就是規則。

　　（更精準地說，中島就是規則。）

　　台上的風磨一身黑色長西裝，黑靴、大墨鏡，與醒目的深金色短髮，面無表情地環顧全場；中島怕熱，只有簡單的白襯衫與黑色緊身褲，左邊的髮塞在耳後，露出銀色的耳夾，看見了吧檯前的松島還不忘對他送上飛吻。在一部分歌迷中被戲稱為KING與QUEEN的兩人，總是只有中島抗議自己名字裡有K，怎麼會是QUEEN。

　　不。並不是這樣分的。苦笑地揮手回應中島的松島默默在心中反駁。健人くん雖然聰明，也非常明白自己的魅力，但是某種程度上來說也有點遲鈍呢。

　　最後出現的是才加入不久的少年吉他手。作為值得紀念的首次表演，那人才站上台就引來眾人一片驚呼。

　　「勝利。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「這是你表演用的衣服？」  
　　「嗯。以前都是這樣穿的。」

　　量身訂製的貼身剪裁順著身形包覆出纖細的少年體型，大概連外行人都能察覺的上好用料在嘈雜的LIVE HOUSE裡格外突兀——站在舞台一側的小貓，正以一身彷彿只會出現在古典音樂廳的三件式西裝登場，肩上卻背了把醒目的深紅色電吉他，衝突得令風磨連吐槽都不知道該從何開始。

　　「像是管樂隊發表之類的？」

　　咦。

　　勝利歪著小腦袋，總算察覺了風磨的遲疑。看著眼前的兩人想了想，「那這樣呢？」

　　他將PICK咬在嘴裡，胡亂地脫掉西裝外套，隨手往後方的琴架掛，拔掉領口的蝴蝶結塞進口袋，鬆開了幾顆扣子，又伸手將打理得整整齊齊的黑髮撥得一團亂。

　　背心與薄薄的襯衫更顯主人細得令人驚嘆的腰身，變了調的正式打扮倒是比方才更融入了這一刻的氛圍。

　　「好多了。」

　　風磨對他比了個OK的手勢，點點頭。從另外一側飄來的滿滿愛心無言地道出女王陛下的答案。看來不只是好多了而已。

　　「勝利、」

　　中島不知何時站到了勝利面前，漂亮的指尖順過眼前一頭黑髮，輕巧地撥成另外一個樣子。小貓倒也不躲不閃，任憑對方在自己頭上動作，一對無辜的貓眼眨呀眨的，在對方收回手後摸摸自己的髮，便是笑瞇起了眼。

　　「謝謝。」  
　　「照平常的步調來就好了。」中島也跟著笑彎了眼，即使在這樣的燈色下也呈現美麗粉色的唇揚起完美的角度，回以一個甜美的招牌微笑，「頑張ってね。」

　　風磨默默下台向老闆要了杯酒，以防自己被台上一片粉紅色淹死。

　　睽違好一段時間的表演順利地開始了。以二十代女性為主的觀眾將本來就不大的場地塞得水洩不通，其中也不乏對新團員好奇的歌迷。

　　對於新人，大家的反應向來相當兩極。有人覺得這樣既相似又完全相反的兩人正好，無論加入了誰都會破壞完美平衡；也有人覺得多人構成能讓表演更豐富，已經這麼多年的ふまけん又怎麼會因此失衡。

　　也因此，每一次的新人總是會造成一陣騷動。也有人懷著看好戲的心態，暗自打賭這一次又能撐多久。無論如何，站在經營者的角度，雖然新人來來去去不免有些困擾，但也達到了一定的話題性。

　　在勝利被介紹出場的瞬間，短暫的靜默之後是此起彼落的驚呼。少年有些羞赧地拉起稚氣的笑，隨後便躲回原來站的位置了。

－

　　「他們是從哪找來這種絕世美少年？」  
　　「聽說是自己送上門的。」  
　　「但你不覺得……那小鬼長得和紫耀很像嗎？」  
　　「因為他是我哥啊。」

　　「啊？」

　　沒想到有人會回應此刻的閒聊，躲在吧台蹭酒喝的樹和高地順著聲音回頭，正是他們用來比較的對象本人。

　　「雖然只是表哥而已。」紫耀聳聳肩，摘下帽子，將瀏海全部撥到前方，隨手整了個乖巧的樣子，在一閃一閃的光影間朝著兩人笑，「很像吧。」  
　　「……真的要說的話、」

　　高地瞥了舞台一眼，站在上手的吉他手輕輕笑著，手中刷弦的動作未停，冷色系的燈自後方投下，激昂的樂聲沒有拉走他的情緒，反而是本人將一切沉著地壓下，乍看之下，幾乎是站在頂端俯視群眾的王──那年幼的王連隻字片語都沒有吐出口，僅僅沉默地站在一端便教人移不開視線。

　　「小鬼是貓，你是狗。」  
　　「咦──什麼意思？」

　　來自風磨的歌聲塞滿整個場地。特有的嗓音與唱腔配合有些粗暴的詮釋方式，在進行中被柔軟的琴聲中和，再填入另外一種系統的吉他風格，意外地融合成相當契合的樂聲。

　　閒聊戛然而止，所有人的注意力重新回到了舞台上。

　　來自照明與全場的熱能彷彿都回饋到了三人身上。中島刷過琴鍵，整個人像泡過了水，髮梢接連落下豆大的汗珠，沾溼了濃長的睫毛，透過一片水氣看見的女王陛下，連低下臉微笑的姿態都美得令人嘆息。

　　緊接而來的副歌由中島與風磨交錯，一人主一人合，隨著旋律與段落不斷交換──風磨的part低，獨有低沉的唱腔渲染世界；而中島的part偏高，聲音清亮而甜美。沒有誰壓過誰，意識到一個人是主音時下一刻又換了人。他們的雙人曲經常玩這樣的小花樣，每回的初披露總能耍得眾人一陣混亂。

　　中島與風磨並不是以雙人團的型態出道。當時一個人是鍵盤手，一個人彈吉他，一左一右，不知道什麼時候起便總是被當作比較的對象，他們的身形相似，連生日都只差一周，擅長的音域雖然不同，但唱在相同音高時幾乎分不清誰是誰的聲音。

　　後來主唱離開了，一直與他們接洽的公司為他們找了新的團員，但這個世界就是這樣，帶著夢想與投奔現實的人們來來去去，他們始終留在這裡，目送同伴離開、再迎來新的成員──一轉眼，就是好幾年。

　　「風磨くん和健人くん的表演還是這麼精采。」一曲終了，紫耀為自己拿了杯果汁，語氣裡藏不住的讚嘆。「我上次不是負責暖場嗎？勝利那天也有來，一定是被他們的表演吸引了。」  
　　「那孩子本來不彈吉他嗎？」  
　　「勝利本來是走古典的──」正巧與台上的哥哥對上眼，紫耀朝對方揮揮手，換來一個又是引起觀眾一陣尖叫的笑。「法國號、爵士鼓、太鼓……，吉他也會一些，但是擅長的領域是爵士和民謠。」  
　　「……渋いっすね。」  
　　「哈哈，他說報到的時候風磨くん和健人くん也說了一樣的話。」

－

　　曲終人散的空虛感，果然不管在哪個地方都是一樣的呢。勝利跳下舞台，沉默地重新看了一回陪伴他們度過一個晚上的場地。紫耀還有練習，後來就先走了；風磨延續LIVE中有些亢奮的情緒，抓著樹和高地大概是喝酒去了。

　　他走在前往後台的路上，因為遲遲未退去的熱而接著解開背心的釦子。中島已經先回休息室了，推開門只看見對方趴伏在沙發椅背上的身影。他順手抽起乾淨的毛巾，從冰箱拿出水，來到沙發邊問：「健人くん？」

　　中島沒有抬頭，悶在手臂裡的聲音有些啞，「勝利？」  
　　「嗯。很累嗎？」  
　　「有點……。」

　　從勝利角度看見的中島，連背都被汗水浸溼，白色襯衫也隨之成了半透明，薄薄的布料表面透出膚色，沿著腰際引出曲線。髮梢貼在頸側，雙肩隨著呼吸輕微地上下起伏，髮間露出的雙耳紅通通的。

　　勝利將濡溼的毛巾蓋上對方的後頸，離中島又更近了些。

　　「要喝水嗎？」  
　　「ううん。」

　　勝利見對方遲遲沒有反應便打算收手，卻在動作前被喊住，中島側過臉，仍趴在手臂上，露出半張臉看他。

　　「先這樣……，」中島的聲音依然是有些啞的。只是語氣軟軟的，幾乎就像在撒嬌似的。「好舒服……。」

　　總覺得自己無意間打開了一扇不該打開的門。中島聲音甜得有些醉人（即使他還不能喝酒），整個人溼淋淋的，彷彿隨時要化在手裡。勝利眨眨眼，企圖甩去腦子裡的胡思亂想，鉗住毛巾下的後頸，順著方向按壓。

　　「勝利總是這麼溫柔呢。」  
　　「不、我只是……」  
　　「水。」  
　　「啊，好的。」

　　勝利連忙拿起一邊的水要遞出，卻被對方喊住。

　　「不對。」

　　中島終於坐起身來，與勝利四目相對。即使聽過多少傳說，或許都比不上自己真實所見──告訴他這些事情的人們說，中島最容易被新人襲擊的時間點，不是毫無防備的團練、不是輕鬆的集合時間，而是在表演結束的休息室。

　　白皙的肌膚透過一層薄薄的水氣，因為疲倦而有些失焦的視線，與泛著微紅的唇──被汗浸溼的白襯衫早是近乎半透明的狀態，隱約還能看見藏在那之下的種種。

　　這種狀態下的中島帶著一種虛幻而甜美的氛圍，讓人不由自主想親手揭開全部──超越性別，僅僅只是作為一種迷惑人心的存在；就算是做為同性，也能深刻地體會，為什麼即使一直有著這樣的傳說，依然還是有下一個新人對那個人出手。在仍帶著亢奮情緒的表演後，這樣的畫面無疑是最難以抗拒的誘惑。

　　勝利想，實在是太危險了。

　　「健人くん？」他甚至不確定自己此刻的聲音是否一如往常。  
　　「用這裡。」中島的指尖點上勝利的唇，指腹擦過唇瓣，他被點住發聲源，只有無聲地看向對方，卻是換來一抹妖異的笑。  
　　「……健人くん。」

　　中島的指尖是冷的。勝利下意識震了一下，往前再靠了一些，在對方幾乎已經拉起平時戲弄其他人時的笑之際，伸手握住了那個人的手指。

　　「只是喝水的話，自己來吧。」他將水瓶放入對方懷中，以毛巾蓋上中島仍帶著水氣的髮。「快去洗澡，不然會感冒的。」  
　　「咦──勝利不一起嗎？」  
　　「我沒這麼溼。換了衣服就可以回去了。」他撇開視線，隔著毛巾試圖將那人髮梢的水氣都擦去。  
　　「唔……。」中島任他將頭髮擦得一團亂，看起來有些不太情願地嘟囔些什麼，隨後便安安靜靜地拿起了倒在腿上的寶特瓶。

　　勝利以為對方要喝水了，往後讓出一些距離，下一刻，卻是中島抬起手，將打開的水盡數從他頭上倒下。

　　都只是一瞬間的事情。

　　「哪、勝利，要一起洗澡嗎？」

－

　　要說是浴室，其實也不過是淋浴間而已。

　　勝利有那麼一瞬間以為中島是不是根本就醉了，但事實上今晚根本就沒有喝酒的機會，連把水往他頭上倒時都清醒得不忘留一口喝下。他脫掉身上也成了半透明的襯衫，中島就站在身邊哼著歌，正一顆顆解著演出服的扣子。

　　也不知道這樣到底有什麼樂趣。勝利有些絕望地看著實在不是能容納兩名男性的淋浴間，糊裡糊塗就被拉了進去。

　　掛在上方的蓮蓬頭嘩地灑下整片水幕。他的視線模糊，隔著水的另外一側是中島帶笑的臉，日光燈下白得發亮的肌膚與艷紅色的唇猶如幻夢；站在狹窄的淋浴間的他們幾乎相貼，他想撇開視線，卻被那個人伸手捧住了臉──於是他們四目相對，中島笑瞇起眼，從微啟的唇間隱約能看見惹眼的紅。

　　不是說洗澡嘛。勝利想退，背卻貼上了牆。行動範圍被強制侷限在現下的狹窄空間裡，每一個動作都被困得動彈不得。

　　中島一手抵在出口方向的牆面，另一手爬上勝利的臉頰，在比他高上數公分的距離裡甜甜地笑。

　　「けん、……」

　　不久前的接吻未遂事件最終還是成了事實。勝利被奪去了發聲源，只是看著眼前近得令視線失焦的臉，意外冷靜地想。柔軟的唇瓣貼上他的，中島雙手捧著勝利的兩頰，舌尖在半啟的齒間竄入其中，將吻逐步加深。

　　「嗯……唔、」

　　分不清是誰的吸氣聲。落在身上的水幕像雨。潮溼的淋浴間裡連空氣都變得稀薄，他們在糾纏的吻間狼狽地汲取氧氣，那人輕輕咬著他的舌尖，下一秒又主動纏上。

　　好像要窒息了。但是很舒服。勝利暈乎乎地想。

　　末了，中島似乎心滿意足了，咬了他的下唇一口，大概是一種結尾的信號。那人連唇都成了惹眼的紅，拉起完美的弧度，溼潤的舌舔過唇瓣，仍有些沙啞的嗓子以過份甜膩的口吻說，謝謝招待。

　　勝利有一種自己正被獵食的錯覺。中島環住他的腰，將兩人最後一段距離消去──接連落下的細碎水幕驟然停止，瀏海被輕巧地撥開，一直隔著水氣而顯得有些模糊的中島一瞬間清晰了起來。

　　「勝利？」

　　中島絲毫沒有因為方才的吻而有所動搖，甜膩的口吻未變，飽含水分的笑裡夾帶無以名狀的豔麗感，在這個過份狹窄的空間裡塞滿迷惑人心的甜香。

　　「健人くん、……」  
　　「嗯？」

　　中島歪著頭，以單音回應他的喚聲，語氣柔軟，一如平日那個有些黏人卻溫柔的前輩，幾乎令他忘卻此刻荒唐的彼此。

　　墜下的水珠落在頰上，微冷的刺激忽地將他拉回現實。勝利眨眨眼，半是呢喃地開口：「……該回家了。」  
　　中島看起來並不意外他的回答，以指腹抹去他臉上的水氣，慢條斯理地說：「不過，末班電車已經開走了喔。」

　　在我們接吻的時候。

－

　　「真奇怪……。」

　　紫耀反覆確認著手機畫面，深怕自己錯過了什麼訊息似的，拿著小小的機械物就在位置周圍打轉，一下站起身，一下又想往門口去。

　　「最奇怪的就是你啦。」樹用筷子朝他不太正經地畫著圈，又將視線回到眼前的風磨身上，「健人呢？」  
　　「啊……。」風磨飲去半杯啤酒，低頭在手裡的點餐機器上又添了一杯。「別管他比較好。」  
　　「咦──為什麼？」高地抓過機器，又點了幾樣下酒菜，「他上次不是才倒在沙發上哭著說為什麼都不找他。」  
　　「現在找他才真的會哭倒在沙發上。」風磨撇開視線，終於將注意力重新放回行跡詭異的紫耀身上，「你跟我們來續攤就只是為了召喚外星人嗎？」  
　　「外星人？」紫耀歪著頭，滿臉問號看向風磨，最後只是無辜地眨眨眼，說：「勝利明明就和我說好，今晚要住我家，讓我等他出來。但等到了風磨くん卻沒等到勝利……，距離末班電車只剩一小時了。」  
　　「……下次見到勝利，記得請他吃紅豆飯。」風磨滿臉感慨地飲下杯裡最後的半杯。

　　竟然真的被那傢伙得逞了……  
　　嗯？得逞？  
　　沒事沒事，把汽水喝完快回家吧。勝利交給我們就好。

　　風磨半是敷衍地拍拍紫耀的肩，將桌上的下酒菜往對方的方向推，從服務生手裡接過新的啤酒與餐點。

　　「風磨くん果然是好人啊──」紫耀乾脆地收起手機，安心地夾了塊炸雞入口。  
　　「話說回來，你不是說那小鬼以前練鼓的，那怎麼會是用吉他手名額？」高地像是突然想起什麼，看看紫耀，又看看風磨，「吉他的話，風磨也會。最缺的還是鼓手吧？」  
　　「哪有什麼本大爺不會的。只是吉他比較適合站前面而已。」你別忘了我是主唱啊。風磨不太正經地笑了笑，揍了高地的肩一拳，「不過我找了萩谷教小鬼了。」  
　　「嗯？」紫耀從食物裡抬起頭，口齒不清地應：「因為健人くん喜歡吉他手啊。」  
　　「咦──？」  
　　「勝利沒說過嗎？」在眾人一同發出的驚呼聲中，紫耀不解地抬起頭，「勝利來看表演的那天，健人くん說的。」

　　『會彈吉他不是很帥嗎？』接在風磨的solo曲之後，中島背著吉他站到了舞台中間。『本來也想要練琴以外的樂器的，但每一樣都只是半調子；不過，果然還是覺得吉他是非常有魅力的。』

　　中島拿起撥片刷過琴弦，有些不好意思地低頭笑著。

　　『所以，寫了這首歌。如果大家能喜歡就好了。』

　　「勝利說，那時候的健人くん是他這輩子看過最漂亮的人。僅只是站著就閃閃發亮，但是又美得像隨時要消失一樣。」咕嚕咕嚕。紫耀飲去杯裡最後的汽水，皺著眉，似乎相當努力回想著與兄長的對話，「所以他想要親手抓住健人くん。」  
　　「喂……這我可沒聽說啊。」  
　　「首先，要成為能夠留住健人くん目光的人。」

　　紫耀爽朗地笑瞇起眼，說了聲謝謝招待。深茶色的髮在昏黃的居酒屋內成了近於黑的色調，兩側的髮整整齊齊塞在耳後的乖巧模樣，一瞬間像極了此刻話題中的主角。

　　「也替我向健人くん問聲好。如果還有機會，請務必再讓我們暖場。」

　　真不愧是系出同門的表兄弟。風磨覺得自己明天的宿醉肯定會非常嚴重。

－

　　「要喝點什麼嗎？」中島胡亂地翻著冰箱，朝坐在矮桌前的勝利問。「啊，還有前天剛買的啤酒。」  
　　「……我還未成年。」  
　　「對喔。」中島拎著啤酒與茶放到桌面，有些不好意思地笑，「這是我第一次帶人回家，反而不知道該怎麼辦才好了。」  
　　勝利稍微睜圓了眼，帶了些許的訝異，低下頭喝了口茶。「健人くん真是非常不可思議的人呢。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「明明促成現在這個情況的也是健人くん。卻好像一切都只是一場意外。」  
　　「那麼，勝利期望的發展又是什麼呢？」嘶──……被拉開拉環的啤酒在驟然靜止的空間裡發出嘆息。中島仰頭灌下一口，溼潤的唇瓣拉起笑弧，「甩上門後的纏綿熱吻，又或者是急促而熾熱的愛撫？」

　　中島悠悠的沉穩語氣好聽得像段美妙的朗誦，只是內容換成了官能小說。那人歛下眼，視線落在手邊的酒瓶上，沖過澡後便沒有造型過的髮順勢垂落在頰邊，在日光燈拉出的陰影下顯得有些虛幻。

　　勝利一時之間不知該如何回應，張了口卻連一個音節都發不出來，徒留沉默在室內擴散漫延。

　　「只是，這些若不是勝利所期望的，就一點意義也沒有了。」中島的聲調柔軟，一字一句都輕輕慢慢，猶如舞台上彈琴時的神態，既優雅又美好，卻又有些說不出的寂寥。「勝利，不是已經有喜歡的人了嗎？」

　　中島的曲子，總是在瑰麗的粉色調裡藏著隱隱約約的寂寞。距離。獨佔欲。永恆的愛。共度的未來。在櫻色滿開的甜美背後，還有難以察覺的深藍色──勝利在那時候意識到了這點。難以自拔地迷上了這樣的中島健人。

　　「如果我說了想要，健人くん就會給我嗎？」勝利說完便停住了。逐漸微弱的句尾好像還藏著哪些言外之意。  
　　「為什麼不試試看呢？」中島眨眨眼，放下了手裡的酒瓶，歪著頭輕笑。平時遊走在黑白琴鍵間的漂亮指尖不著痕跡地敲著桌面，「用你的雙手親自確認看看。」  
　　「……只要被需要，對誰都會這麼說嗎？」  
　　「不。」中島的聲調懶洋洋的。像頭優雅的貓。柔順的髮貼在雙頰，由下往上看向他，「是能進到這裡的人才有的特權喔。」  
　　「健人くん真是非常殘酷的人啊。」勝利自暴自棄般重重吁了口氣，以超出平時穩重模樣的誇張方式。在中島反問那句話的意義之前，先一步將他往身後的床鋪壓去。「只有這一瞬間也好，請成為我的吧。」

　　那是第一次由勝利開始的觸碰。中島枕在還帶著熟悉氣味的柔軟床面，最初被他誤認為幼子的少年以超乎想像的力道將他的雙手壓在兩側，看不出情緒的小臉俯視著他，一對貓眼眨了眨，其後便毫不猶豫地落下了吻。

　　有別於不久前全然由他主動的吻，孩子主動貼上的唇碰上他的，一開始只是很輕的觸碰──然後相貼──然後交疊，孩子小心翼翼地吻著他，像對待一件珍貴的易碎品。

　　明明再粗暴一些也沒關係的。他在張口承受對方的入侵時想。

　　雙手不知不覺間獲得了自由。孩子以極輕的力道捧著他的雙頰，夾帶微熱的指尖滑過頸側──鎖骨──然後是胸口那薄薄的Ｔ恤表面，最後大概是停在了腰際。大概。

　　始終沒有中斷的吻將中島的思緒攪得暈呼呼的，甚至不知道什麼時候被解開了褲頭。他本能地環上對方，想著那些就等醒來之後再說吧。

－

　　勝利碰上中島衣領時指尖還帶著輕微的顫抖。而那人不閃不躲，雙手就撐在兩側，拉起漂亮的笑任憑他跨上身──一如那人方才的宣言，中島就毫不保留地置於眼前，像他們之間一直以來的模式，中島想給，便不斷嘗試給；然而他也想給，便不斷地給，他們的箭頭撞在一起，始終無法成為和平的雙向。

　　（那人氣呼呼地說，難道不是你從來就不肯收嗎？）

　　在他解開第三顆扣子時室內開始被樂曲環繞，不知何時落在一旁的手機被主人點開，置於另外一端的藍芽喇叭推送出優美樂聲──慵懶的女聲唱著輕快的藍調，一句又一句緩然地包覆他，猶如手裡正觸碰的質地，既美麗而柔軟。他的手指滑過鎖骨，然後是胸口，那片光滑而白皙的肌膚鑲著惹眼的深紅色，令他忍不住伸手觸碰。

　　而對方似乎隱約地悶哼了聲，仍然是抬頭看他，既不反抗也不貼近，任他脫去上衣，並放肆地撫摸身體。那被他壓在指腹下的乳尖正隨著摩娑的動作而挺起，勝利低下頭，伸出舌頭舔了下，他像在親吻那深紅色的圓點，稍微使力還能感覺肌膚的柔軟彈性。

　　「勝利……啊、」

　　中島似乎對他半是試探的緩慢節奏感到不滿，連喊著他名字都帶著輕微的埋怨，卻在他轉以牙齒輕咬之際轉為帶著幾分甜膩的驚呼。這樣的刺激令中島開始繃緊身體，可卻還維持原來的姿勢，乍看之下就像是自己挺起胸口索求更多。

　　（某種層面來說似乎也沒有錯？）

　　他解開了對方的褲頭，在拉下拉鍊時便能感覺布料之下的生理反應，他以食指與中指的指背夾住已經隆起的部位，順著形狀上下滑動──這讓中島終於由原本的姿勢向後倒下，被他壓住的雙腿更是不安分地騷動起來，環繞室內的樂聲正好到了間奏，中島正張開口，那偏高的聲線猶如接著原來的女聲繼續，對他來說，或許是更迷人的一曲。

　　「啊、勝利……，嗚、脫掉……。」

　　被他夾在手中的部位越發脹大，分泌出的體液在黑色的布料上暈開，勝利拍拍對方，抓住了兩端的褲頭，「健人くん、」

　　中島點點頭，配合他的動作抬起腰，讓褲子與底褲一併被拉下，也不管他是不是只想拉到膝蓋，便已經早一步抬起腿半強制地要他都脫掉；而勝利在一來一往間似乎發現到了什麼，伸手就抓住那人的大腿，一口氣分開──

　　他看見中島拉起甜美的笑，似乎早料到他的反應，被吻得發紅的唇上殘留的水光一閃一閃。

　　落在勝利眼底的，是一隻艷麗得令人目不轉睛的、靛藍色的美麗蝴蝶──在那白皙得惹眼的大腿內側。緊跟在旁的則是對方已完全挺起的性器，正好隨著他有些粗暴的動作一晃一晃的，深紅色的柱身早已被前端溢出的體液沾溼，更多的則緩然滑進了根部的陰毛中。

　　「嚇到了？」

　　中島舔了舔自己有些乾燥的唇，在被他壓制得雙腿大張的情勢下卻毫無居於弱勢感，那人朝他伸出手，點上臉頰的指尖有些偏冷，最後以雙手捧住他的雙頰，那樣始終笑得美麗而柔軟的神情、以及混著喘息的甜美嗓音，竟令他一瞬間想要用「慈愛」來形容。

　　「退縮了？」

　　他著迷地盯著這樣的中島，搖搖頭，將自己的下身貼上對方，連曲子已經轉為下一首冷色調的藍調也渾然不覺。

　　好孩子。

　　中島雙手環上他的後頸，將彼此雙雙推入那片艷藍色的漩渦。

 

Fin.

 

おまけ

風「你明明就喜歡那傢伙，為什麼還一直拒絕？」  
勝「因為、要是對健人くん出手的話，不是就不能待在這裡了嗎……。」  
風「……你記得這件事情千萬不要讓中島知道。他會氣死。」

**Author's Note:**

> 最後中島播的歌是EGO WRAPPIN' - A Love Song。  
> 是個人覺得從旋律到歌詞都非常適合這個故事的一首歌 :)


End file.
